Something About Him
by iCrackABottle
Summary: Apparently, meeting Sherlock Holmes could change a lot in a detective's life. Meeting Sherlock's older brother, for an instance.


The Inspector yawns before he sips from some take away coffee, stepping into the Scotland Yard. He greets the security guard, flashing his card before he makes his way to his floor. He waves at some of his colleagues as he walks to his office, unlocking the door. Leaving his door open, he takes his seat behind his desk. He starts his computer up, taking a couple of files out of his bag as he waits for the slow thing to start up. Apparently, the Yard couldn't afford good computers.

Gregory frowns when his computer screen stays black, slamming his hand on top of it. Suddenly, words begin to form on the screen:

'Meet at Ilford Baths, 04:00PM. Don't be late, Detective Inspector.'

The message shows for several minutes, giving Greg some time to write it down. The message disappears, and the usual screen that requires his username and password appears. Completely confused, he logs in, and immediately searches for "Ilford Baths London". An abandoned pool, just great.

Gregory desperately tries to shake the message out of his mind while he works, visiting a fresh crime scene. A body lies in the middle of a bedroom, blood splattered all around the room. Greg stares at the body, but his thoughts are elsewhere. The message of earlier today keeps replaying in his mind. He blinks when he hears a voice. "What's the matter with you? You're rather off today," Donovan comments, narrowing her eyes at the Inspector.

"It's nothing," Greg murmurs, waving a hand about. It's definitely something, but he doesn't even know what himself.

The Inspector shakes his head, as if trying to get the message out. He takes a step forwards, hearing a gasp "Greg! Blood!" Donovan yells at him. He looks down, groaning. Great. Spoiling a crime scene, and blood on his shoe. Literally.

"Seriously?" Another voice says, Anderson.

"Sorry," Greg mutters, sighing as he exits the room. "Keep me posted, alright?"

"Where are you going?" Donovan, yet again. Sometimes Gregory wishes she would just shut up. "Sherlock," he uses as his excuse. He waves a little, exiting the crime scene. The Inspector gets in his car and checks the directions to the pool. He heaves a sigh, shaking his head. Greg starts his car, nervously driving to the abandoned pool. He has his gun with him, just in case.

Detective Inspector Lestrade arrives ten minutes to four. He parks his car nearby and gets out, looking at the abandoned building. "I'm mad," he mutters to himself as he approaches the building, glancing over his shoulder before he steps through a door. He takes his flashlight, turning it on.

The old pool is completely vandalized, broken furniture; chairs and tables everywhere. The detective steps over it, maneuvering his way to the pool itself. He walks through a dark dressing room, graffiti cans, old blankets and rotten food lying about. He pulls a face, avoiding everything, entering the dark pool. No water, of course.

Greg flashes the light around, until the old lights suddenly turn on, and a man walks out of one of the other dressing rooms. Tall, an expensive suit, carrying an umbrella. Foe or friend? He's not sure yet.

"Perfectly on time, Detective Inspector," the man with the umbrella comments, approaching the wary detective. The unknown man grins slightly, holding his hands up in surrender.

"No need to worry, Gregory-"

"How on earth do you know my name?" Greg blurts out, his eyes still on the unknown man.

The man gives Greg a look.

"I know a lot of things. For an instance.. You're currently armed. You have been married for 20 years. And you recently befriended a man called Sherlock Holmes."

"I- well. Yeah." Greg manages to mutter, pocketing his flashlight. His eyes lock with the unknown man's for a moment, and God…

Is it even bloody possible to fall in love with a complete stranger, someone you've met only two minutes ago? And even when you're married? Apparently so.

Gregory keeps staring into those eyes, and notices the unknown man's lips are moving, but what is he even saying?

"Sorry?"

The unknown man rolls with his eyes in annoyed way. "I was saying that I'd like for you to keep an eye on my brother. I will pay you, if that is necessary."

"Brother..? Oh. Er.. Yeah. No, sure. Why not." Greg mutters, so the unknown man is Sherlock's brother. Interesting.

"Should I get my firewalls checked? It's kind of rude to just hack into someone's computer, you know?" The detective adds, grinning just a little bit. He's much more relaxed, now he knows who this man is.

"No need to, I already sent a man over to do that. You'll be hearing back from me, Detective Inspector." Holmes turns, about to leave again, after only a five minutes talk with the Inspector.

"Wait! What's er.. What's your name?"

Holmes smiles to himself, and he usually doesn't give his name to someone he doesn't know all that well. But it seems like this one can be trusted.

"Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes, Inspector."


End file.
